Rumores
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: one-shot dedicado a Raven Sakura, este es el que me pidieron :D ojala les guste pasen lean y dejen review! por fa!


**Rumores**

**Capitulo único**

_Tic tac_

El sonido de un reloj invadió mi cerebro

_Tic tac_

Las olas se rompían con el contacto de la playa, y el viento hacia un sonido relajante

_Tic tac_

Estaba demasiado relajada y se sentía agradable el estar ahí

_Ring_

El sonido del despertador se escuchaba lejos

_Ring_

Cada vez era más fuerte

_Ring_

Abrí los ojos y mi mano golpeo el molesto despertador, me levante con pesadez hacia el baño, debía prepararme para ir a clases.

-Raven levántate ya-le dije a mi compañera de cuarto, que se tapo la cabeza con las cobijas

-5 minutos mas…-me pidió, me reí y la volví a sacudir

-no, levántate ya o llegaremos tarde de nuevo-

-bien-se levanto con cara de fastidio y me empujo al baño-báñate rápido vamos-y azoto la puerta tras de mi

Raven y Tomoka son mis mejores amigas del internado y son totalmente opuestas, Tomoka es un megáfono andante e impulsiva, Raven es totalmente callada y prudente. El novio de Tomoka es Horio un chico que presume tener 2 años de experiencia en absolutamente todo cuando no sabe hacer nada. Edmund y Alice son mellizos y amigos de Raven desde la infancia, Alice esta obsesionada con las compras y Edmund es un chico inteligente y dedicado a la escuela, gracioso, guapo, el sueño de toda chica, una parte del instituto estaba enamorada de él, y el resto…del equipo de tenis masculino.

El equipo de tenis masculino conformado por los 9 titulares: Tezuka Kunimitsu, el capitán, Oishi Suichiro, el sub-capitán, Eiji Kikumaru, Fuji Syusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Takashi Kawamura, Kaoru Kaidoh, Momoshiro Takeshi y Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma siempre me ha gustado, su aire misterioso me hace sentir tan nerviosa y mis piernas tiemblan cuando camina o me ve…

Ahora vamos por el pasillo porque en esta hora nos dividíamos para tomar literatura—Raven, Edmund, Tomoka—y Filosofía—Horio, Alice y yo—que afortunadamente están en la misma área.

-Edmund, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí?-dijo Alice con mirada asesina que hizo que nos diera escalofríos a Raven, Ed, y a mi

-si Ali-

-bien, más vale que cumplas con tu palabra o…tu secretito se sabrá-lo amenazo y después se despidió con una sonrisa de él

-tengo un demonio por melliza-se quejo y movió la mano en señal de despedida-los veo después-y siguió a Raven y Tomoka al aula

Entramos a la clase y el profesor comenzó con su explicación, afortunadamente nos pidió que formáramos parejas para trabajar con un libro, Alice se pego a mi, lo cual agradecí interiormente puesto que quería saber que debía hacer su hermano.

-Ali-le dije llamando su atención de sus botas nuevas

-¿si Saku?-

-¿Qué es lo que le pediste a Ed que hiciera?-sonrió ante mi curiosidad

-bueno, como va en la misma clase de literatura que Echizen, le pedí que le preguntara sobre un nuevo rumor que se empezó-

-¿rumor?-dije mas interesada al saber que era de Ryoma

-si, dicen que los padres de Echizen traficaban droga y por eso los mataron, y que ahora su hermano mayor se dedica a eso y él está empezando a trabajar en eso-

-eso es totalmente ridículo-deje que mi espalda descansara en el respaldo de la silla levantando el libro y fingiendo leer

-bueno, no se quien lo haya inventado pero quiero ver si es verdad o no y mande a Ed a averiguarlo-me sonrió maliciosamente y solo pude negar con la cabeza…

-a veces das mucho miedo Ali-

**-0-**

-ese es un rumor estúpido-me dijo Raven

-lo se, no es creíble y estoy seguro que cualquier idiota que le tiene celos lo comenzó a circular y él ni en cuenta-

-no creo que le interese-lo señalo y lo vi intentando dormir como siempre y sonreí, ese Echizen jamás cambiaria-te sugiero que si quieres seguir vivo para el almuerzo vayas ahora a hablar con el o Alice se deshará de ti-suspire y asentí levantándome del asiento

-hola Echizen-dije casualmente, levanto su cabeza con fastidio y me miro de manera asesina

-hmm-

Piensa Ed, piensa ¿Qué le puedes decir?... ¡idea!-¿no te parece genial que el profesor haya faltado?-gran idea Edmund, desvió la mirada con pesadez y continúe quebrándome la cabeza-y… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Qué quieres?-sonó fastidiado

-solo hablar-si gran excusa

-búscate a otro Swan-

Suspire frustrado-bien te diré que es lo que ocurre-5 mesas más atrás Raven, sonreí arrogante y negaba con la cabeza, sabía que yo termine diciendo la verdad-mi hermana escucho un rumor y quiere saber si es cierto y me amenazo para que te pregunte-levanto una ceja y espero a que continuara- dijeron que...-suspire-me siento estúpido haciendo esto...dijeron que tu padre traficaban drogas y por eso murió-…nos miramos por un largo rato…yo esperaba que me golpeara o que me gritara ¡algo!, pero no ocurrió

-son cosas sin importancia-dijo dándole la razón a Raven, a él no le importaba

-bien gracias por salvarme la vida-dije agradecido, me miro confuso, se encogió de hombros y volvió a recargarse sobre el escritorio

Regrese a la banca y Raven se burlo de mi por las tonterías que dije, pero estaba más aliviado porque ya había hecho lo que me pidió—exigió—y mi secreto seguiría a salvo

**-0-**

-¿Cómo que te dijo solo eso?-dijo Alice desesperada

-es todo lo que me dijo y Raven esta de testigo-dijo su hermano señalando a la ojivioleta junto a mi que asintió con la cabeza

-ash, no sirves para nada Edmund-se quejo melliza levantándose molesta-y no esperes que guarde tu secreto-

El chico se levanto tras ella-pero Ali… no fue mi culpa-supuse que debía ser algo muy…importante para él

-tal vez deberías preguntárselo tu-dijo Raven mientras masticaba con parsimonia su almuerzo, yo la vi sorprendida

-¿yo?-

-si, eres…la mas indicada supongo-

-¿Por qué?-dije intrigada

-porque a ti te gusta-me respondió simplemente y yo baje la mirada pensando en ello

-pe…pero-comencé a sonrojarme y a tartamudear con el solo pensar el hablar con él…a solas

-vamos, lo harás bien…ahora esta en la azotea, siempre almuerza ahí-me dijo levantándose de la mesa y jalándome de la muñeca fuera del comedor

-pero…-

-suerte-me dijo y cuando me di cuenta ella desapareció dejándome frente a la puerta de la azotea, mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero me arme de valor y abrí la puerta con delicadeza…camine hasta llegar al barandal y sentí que el viento reconfortaba mis nervios, cuando voltee me tope con una mirada felina dorada que me observaba atentamente

-eh…hola Ryoma-kun que casualidad encontrarte por aquí-dije sonriéndole, él solo me miró-¿ya almorzaste?-pregunte preocupada

-¿importa?-dijo de manera fría

-si, sobre todo porque eres deportista-me miro de forma interrogante-bueno puedes sentirte mal y desmayarte por falta de alimento o tal vez te sientas débil y te lesiones o...-me interrumpió

-hablas demasiado-

-solo me preocupo por ti-dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se volvían rojas, se encogió de hombro y yo trague saliva intentando continuar con un tema de conversación-etto…Ryoma-kun ¿sabías que conozco a tu hermano?-el negó con la cabeza-es que…te pareces mucho a él, físicamente hablando porque en actitud son muy diferentes-

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo sorprendiéndome y me supuse que era por lo de Edmund

-nada realmente, solo quería estar un momento a solas-mentí-pero como te encontré aquí pues pensé que tal vez podríamos platicar-

-todos platican hoy-dijo bajando la gorra para que le tapase los ojos-dejare que estés sola-se levanto y se encamino a la puerta-bye-

-chotto-le dije tomando su mano intentando retenerlo conmigo un poco más, amaba su compañía pero siempre era poca o nula, ahora era el momento en el que podía compartir tiempo a solas con él

Suspiró-¿nani?-

Mi corazón latió de prisa-quiero saber…. ¿Por qué eres…tan frio?-dije armándome de valor

-¿Qué importa?-

-quiero saber-fue todo lo que pude decir, en ese momento había olvidado porque estaba ahí

-da igual-

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?-pregunte intrigada

-no hay razón para ello-

-pues yo si-dijo finalmente soltándose pero sin moverse

-esa no es una respuesta-dije molesta

-¿y?-

-Ryoga-kun dijo que eras muy dulce de niño-Se volteo y me miro asesinamente-mou…no puedo hablar contigo-dije bajando la cabeza

Escuche un suspiro y como alguien se sentó junto a mi-¿Qué quieres?-

-quiero…ser tu amiga-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-

-porque si-dije sin quitar la sonrisa

Suspiro de frustración-haz lo que quieras-

-bueno quiero hablar contigo-

-¿de qué?-

-de ti-

-¿qué tipo de tema es ese?-dijo mirándome molesto

-un tema que me interesa-sonreí de nuevo

-no hay mucho que decir-dijo encogiéndose y recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas

-bueno eh… ¿Cómo te llevas con tu hermano?-

-no me interesa-lo mire interrogante esperando algo más-no me llevo bien con él, no me agrada en absoluto, no me interesa-finalizo

-es un buen chico…como tú…no entiendo porque no te llevas bien con el-dije pensando en ello seriamente

-somos…diferentes-contesto por inercia

-eso…no importa-

-hmmm…si-dijo perdido como si estuviera recordando algo

-bueno y… ¿tu madre?-pregunte con curiosidad

-mi madre…ya no está-dijo con dificultad

Mordí mi labio con fuerza por remordimiento y entonces recordé porque estaba ahí…-oh…lo siento-

-da igual, está superado-

-bueno...ay...mejor dime tu...no quiero volver a preguntar algo que no deba-dije aun con remordimiento

-¿qué debo decir?...no quiero decir algo que no deba-se burlo de mi-solo pregunta y ya-

-eh…-de pronto me perdí en sus orbes doradas pero después regrese a la realidad-¿en qué trabaja tu hermano?-

-en la empresa de publicidad que tiene mi familia-

-oh…-rumor falso pensé contenta de ello-¿tu te encargaras de ella cuando termines de estudiar?-

-si-el timbre para volver a clases sonó pero ninguno de los dos se levanto de donde estábamos, de repente, Ryoma se levanto y se encamino a la puerta…unos segundos después dio media vuelta y se sentó en el mismo lugar-ahora me toca preguntarte-dijo y me puse nerviosa así que solo asentí con la cabeza-¿y tus padres?-

-ellos…murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 4 años, así que me crio mi abuela-

Bajo la mirada como arrepentido y pensando que mas preguntar-¿tienes hermanos?-

-no, aunque me hubiera gustado-dije sinceramente

-Momo-sempai dice que tu amigo Edmund es medio gay, ¿lo es?-

Sonreí y comencé a reírme por la pregunta…sobre todo porque…-no, no lo es-

Pasamos el rato, él preguntando y yo respondiendo, algunas preguntas fueron extrañas y otras intimas, por lo que me sorprendían.

-¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga?-soltó de pronto y yo brinque de mi lugar por la pregunta

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-sí, ¿porque?-

-porque yo…bueno tengo varios motivos-

-menciónalos-

-porque…me causa mucha curiosidad tu forma de ser, y yo no creo los tontos rumores que los demás crean sobre ti así que decidí acercarme a ti para saber la verdad-explique dejando que las palabras fluyeran-y además porque me gus…-cerré la boca al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿te que?-pregunto observándome fijamente

Me quede callada mientras mi sonrojo crecía e intentaba recuperar mis fuerzas para poder decir la verdad

-¿Ryuzaki?-me llamo aun esperando la respuesta-¿Ryuzaki?-…-¿Sakuno?-dijo mi nombre y mi corazón palpito tan aceleradamente que creí que explotaría

-me…gustas-dije finalmente en una especie de suspiro

-¿Qué yo que?-dijo parpadeando rápidamente

Me mordí el labio, en verdad me iba a hacer repetirlo-que me gustas, Ryoma Echizen, conocido como el príncipe del tenis-

Hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo para mi, y volví a morderme el labio pensando en que ya lo había jodido

Su mano viajo a mi labio y lo aparto de mis dientes tan tiernamente que me sorprendió-no te muerdas el labio o te vas a lastimar-lo mire a los ojos y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de mí, mis orbes rubí se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa…Ryoma posaba sus labios sobre los míos, besándome…y yo correspondí, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, saboreando cada rincón de su boca…hasta que el oxigeno nos falto nos separamos

-¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que pude decir, sintiendo mis labios hinchados

-creí que ya había quedado claro-lo mire confusa-tu también me gustas, demasiado y desde hace tiempo ya-le sonreí y lo abracé haciéndonos caer al piso…me sentí la chica mas afortunada del mundo…

**Owari**

**A menos que Raven Sakura decida otra cosa jojo, bueno este one-shot me lo pidió ella y lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el fic.**

**Tengo un trato que hacerles, tengo una especie de inspiración momentánea vacacionera y estoy recibiendo ideas para one-shot ryosaku que a ustedes se les ocurra y les gustaría leer…solo tienen que explicarme lo que pasa por su cabeza y yo la desarrollaría como mi mente la procese vale? Lo hare estos dos meses de vacaciones y que no estoy tan saturada con la escuela (de todos modos debo ir ¬¬) para que me den todas las ideas que tengan, no importa si la misma lectora me da 35 ideas NO lo importante aquí es que lean sus ideas mas locas y profundas, vale? Ok es desde hoy 1 de diciembre hasta el 30 de enero =D (probablemente prolongue las fechas) no se preocupen que yo me organizare y pondré todas TODAS las ideas que me manden va me voy. Cuídense dejen review. Besos. Las quiero. Bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
